


You're WHO From WHERE?? Wait, Wonderland?

by BloodyRose1011



Category: Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Black Butler/Ouran Host Club Crossover, Cat Fights, Childish Banter, Ciel in Wonderland OVA Character Theme, Flirting, Forced Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Various/Reader - Freeform, jelousy, kiss, play fights, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1011/pseuds/BloodyRose1011
Summary: Black Butler/Ouran Host Club Crossover,I've been wanting to write this for SO LONG!





	

The Host Club had no idea what was about to happen.  
They all sat on the couch, talking about the day. Suddenly...   
"Sh! You'll wake up Ronald!"  
"Why not? Even vulgar little mice need to play!"  
"Vulgar! Cats are vulgar!" Male and female gasps are heard, then someone says,  
"Want some tea?" And the ruckus starts up again. The Host Club stares at the direction of the sound, wide-eyed in surprise. The window busts open, and suddenly a bunch of people burst in, and they are VERY interesting indeed.  
A girl emits a cat-like screech and starts clawing at a handsomly dressed male, with white rabbit ears. "You're on my tail! Off! Off!" she screeches once more, and he stands up. Her pink and purple stripped tail twitches, and she tenderly rubs it. They situate themselves before they seem to notice us. "What the hell" Hikaru says, confused. A guy with long, silver hair, and a interesting hat says, "How is a raven like a writing desk?"   
Host Club looks at him blankly.  
"Uh-"  
"Maybe..."  
"Um..." He grins. "Do you give up?" Haruhi nods. "I don't know!" He cracks up, and everyone else in their 'group' does the same. "Who are you?" Tamaki asks, intently looking at them. "I am Cheshire!" The girl says, grinning. A male with long, red hair, and a tail much like Cheshires, jumps up on a table. "Grell~" he purrs.   
"Undertaker/Mad Hatter (u choose)"  
"Lao/Caterpillar (u choose)"  
"William/March Hare (u choose)"  
"Ciel"  
"Sebastian/White Rabbit (u choose)"  
"R-ronaaald Knox/Dormo-ouse (u choose) one yawns, obviously still half asleep. We introduce ourselves.  
"Welcome to the Host Club!"


End file.
